Assassin's creed - The sword coast brotherhood
by novadragon1000
Summary: Original story based on NWN and Assassin's creed Brotherhood taking place in the Forgotten Realms. "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember." "Nothing is true." "Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember." "Everything is permitted." "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." My name is Karel and know nothing about the Assassins till now..
1. Chapter 1

~/~

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."  
"Nothing is true."  
"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."  
"Everything is permitted."  
"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins."

During the high middle ages many years ago the assassin Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad rebuilt the Assassin Order in his image. He also changed the design of the Hidden Blade, so that the amputation of the ring finger would not be necessary. This change was made so that an Assassin could not be so easily identified by their enemies.  
It is now June 1459 , the forming stage of growing Renaissance in the Sword Coast Ezio Auditore was born as the second son of the Auditore family. Ezio grew up to be a banker, until he was seventeen years old, when the Borgia executed his brothers Petruccio and Federico, along with his father, Giovanni. After this incident, Ezio found out about his Assassin lineage, with his uncle, Mario Auditore, and the Sword Coast faction leaders of the courtesans, thieves and mercenaries training him along his journey. These faction leaders were also Assassins, which Ezio later discovered on his initiation into the Assassin Order.

Lord Nasher Alagondar and the Medici family ruled over Neverwinter during the 15th and 16th century, boosting wealth and culture, and eventually making Neverwinter the starting point of the Renaissance's expansion. In 1478, while attending High Mass, the Medici were attacked by the Pazzi family, a group of nobles affiliated with the Templars of waterdeep. Ezio overpowered the conspiracy behind the events, killing all of those who plotted against the Medici.  
After Lorenzo de' Medici's death in 1492, his son Piero let Florence fall into the hands of Girolamo Savonarola, who subdued the citizens under the control of a Piece of Eden and nine lieutenants. In 1497, Ezio returned to Neverwinter, only to find the city in the hands of Savonarola. Over the course of a year, Ezio worked to remove Savonarola's influence, and by 1498, he assassinated Savonarola, after a group of disgruntled civilians attempted to burn the monk at a stake in the Piazza della Signoria. This allowed the Medici to regain control, to which the family watched over the city of Neverwinter for another seventeen years.

* * *

After several years of peace the ounce mighty city of neverwinter is a hive of panic and terror. thousands have died from the mysterious wailing death, and thousands more are infected. with the risk of a plague spreading the lords declare a quarantine shutting the gates to all travel trapping sick and healthy alike within the city walls. The lords also issued a call to all to find a cure promising wealth and honor. The plague spreads with every passing day sweeping through the slums like flash fire with no cure in sight years later a cure had been found requiring the use of four creatures a dryad, intellect devour, yuan-ti, and a cockatrice, known collectively as the Waterdhavian creatures. A call has been issued to recover the four creatures and to put a stop to the plague. To the luck of the city a cure for the plague had been made through the efforts of Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande a local paladin , and Lord Nasher.  
After the cure for the wailing death is created, Desther steals it and sends false Helmites to slay the temple inhabitants. Piero had let the city fall under the influence of the templars when Desther useing his tremendous ability in convincing people he is good, in deceiving many without telling a straight lie, and in keeping up a rouse indefinitely.

Desther then used the plague to take control of the city and rooted out the Assassin Order driving out its members or killing them. Ezio at this time was away to root out the ones who also played a part in the conspiracy that happened years ago. The assassins at this time had been spread thin since the destruction a main assassin safe house in Neverwinter. The city now had fully fallen under the influence of the Borgia and a mysterious group, which were connected to the Templars, leaving the city to the decay of its corruption.

Karel , a young male swordsman then looks out at the city thinking to himself ( _"What happened to this city people had been getting sick and the doctors have no way of finding a cure, though one had been made weeks ago , and its not to say it costs a fortune to get in the case one does get sick , and I do not have that much gold coins to pay for it if it ever happens to me. On top of that Lord Nasher has also gone silent and the paladin that was here as well , and the common people are getting opposed as well. " )  
_

Karel wanted to do something about it but was not able to out of fear that he was going to be targeted but he did it anyways since he cannot turn a blind eye on the people who are suffering , and he himself had lost family due to this corrupt rule remembering one thing his father told him in the case if it ever happens find Ezio and the assassins...


	2. Chapter 2

At first Karel was fearful of what will happen if he resisted but eventually decided it did not matter when he saw another in need of aid. At this point fear at this time did not stop Karel from resisting against the current government , over time the government had fallen under the rule of Dasther and begins to keep their eyes on Karel and his activities.  
A guard then pulls him aside and warns Karel that if he continues his resistance efforts he will be killed. Karel at this point has no choice but to lay low, unknown to Karel , Niccolò Machiavelli a member of the Sword Coast Assassins had been watching his actions. Niccolò then through a network of underground connections contacts Ezio asking him to return to Neverwinter.

Upon returning Ezio finds the city in was in disrepair, and that the citizens were being oppressed by the Borgia. Ezio then discovers a cult known as "The People of the Eye" (the "eye" being Morag's). It was under Maugrim's direction that Desther commandeered Helm's Hold and brought the Wailing Death to the city of Neverwinter.  
Ezio then bases himself at the Temple of Tyr in the center of the city. Ezio then begins the mission to rid the city of Templar influence. Seeing that this cannot be done alone, Ezio reestablished relationships between his Assassins Guild and the other guilds in the city, namely that of the Courtesans, the Thieves the Mercenaries and the temple of Tyr. Ezio then began to rebuild the Brotherhood by recruiting Apprentices, who were made up of both distressed citizens who wished to liberate their city, and young novice Assassins as well as other clergy members of church mainly the paladins and clerics in the city.

Karel again mounts another resistance against the oppression against the city and this time he got caught by the Borgia. _" surrender or else we will gut you here and now "_ they then tell Karel.  
 _" you never take me "_  
Karel then draws his longsword and lunges at one of the guards impaling him with his sword then turning to the three others _" who wishes to be next ? "  
_ Karel again attacks the Borgia guards disarming and killing the remaining three. The fight also drew the attention of Ezio who was standing on the roof when the commotion started.  
After dealing with the guards Karel climbs up a nearby wall and flees the area , but he did not get far when again the Templar soldiers surround him.  
 _" You got no where else to run "_ the soldiers tell him.

" you will never take me alive "Karel then responds and again attacks the soldiers swinging his blade in a wide arc and then impaling the remaining one. Little did he know that another Templar had creeped up on him and was about to behead Karel.  
Karel turns around and herd a strained groan. The now dead Templar had a knife in his neck , warm blood now oozing from the wound as the Templar drops to the ground, revealing a tall well built man in a white tunic and red sash. It was Ezio Auditore.

Ezio then approaches the young male , Karel again raises his sword.  
 _" at ease I mean you no harm , the liberation of Neverwinter has begun "_ offering him a hand in which Karel takes.  
 _" I am a wanted man now , if my skill will serve you then my sword is yours "_


	3. Chapter 3

Ezio begins to train Karel in the ways of the Assassin Order by first reciting their creed

 _"Nothing is true, everything is permitted"  
"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent."_  
 _"Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd."_  
 _"Never compromise the Brotherhood."_

Ezio then gos through a series of freerunning exercises and testing his student's skills with a sword , finding that they are decent enough he then takes Karel on missions around the city of neverwinter. Showing him how to blend in to the surroundings and crowds , picking pockets , armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, freerunning and long-range combat. Until one day he felt Karel was ready after six months of rigorous physical , mental and survival training, Ezio told Karel to join him on an errand then leaving him in the town square and returns to the halls of Justice the location where Ezio used as his assassin hideout.

Karel then looks around _" master ? "_ and finds him gone when he is then surrounded by several Templar soldiers. Karel curses under his breath and observed his surroundings thinking to himself _( " there is too many to fight i have to run " )_. Karel then takes off by running up a nearby wall. In a mix of shouting the Templars follows him and is now running across rooftops trying to avoid open combat at all costs as he runs he looks for a place to hide and finds one a pile of hay near the stables. Karel then takes a dive into the hay from the top of a nearby roof.  
Karel then waits till the guards had passed before getting out and dusting himself off. Karel then returns to the hall of justice where Ezio greets him joined by his partner Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli.

Karel gets mad at his mentor _" master , why did you leave me out there on my own ? "_  
Niccolò sighs and then tells Karel _" there is only as much as we can teach through words , nothing beats experiencing something first hand you had done well novice , we think you are ready to join the brotherhood "_

Ezio then talks to Karel _" the time has come for you to become a member of the order do you accept ? "_ and offers him a hand. _  
" Yes "  
_ _"_ Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. _The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted."  
_ Ezio then turns to Karel " it will only hurt for a short time " he then brands Karel's left ring finger, using tongs that had been heated in the aforementioned brazier , followed by a leap of faith to signify their trust in the Order and their fellow Assassins.


	4. Chapter 4

Karel looks at the brand on his hand as he lays in bed that night after the ceremony thinking out loud... _" so I am an Assassin now ? what does that mean to be one , what are templars or the assassins goal ? If templars are involved can they be the ones causing this plague ... the wailing death ? and finally what is this creed my master spoke of ? "_

A lot was on Keral's mind but seeing that he had no answers for them he pushed it out of his mind and went to sleep. The next day he got up early thinking that he was the first one up but he was wrong he finds Niccolò Machiavelli already up looking at the info the other Guilds gathered for him and gave Karel his first assignment and also telling him remember _" The Creed since without it we are nothing. "_

Karel then leaves the Halls of Justice and thought to himself why this location was chosen to be the assassin's hideout then deciding that it did not matter and focused on his mission. Outside the halls he was stopped by Ezio calling out to him _" brother. "  
" Yes ? "  
" Around the city there may be citizens that had faced the same problems as you had before , you are to protect them , by saving them we can gain allies and perhaps __recruits. "  
" Protect them from the problems I had face before , what is that supposed to mean ? "_

Ezio remains silent and puts a hand on his shoulder _" in time you will know brother , in time and I believe Machiavelli already told you your mission ? "_ Ezio then gives Karel a hidden blade. _  
" Yes mentor "_ Karel responds as he then steps out of the halls of justice. Karel then looks around recalling Ezio's words _( " protect the civilians what did he mean by that ? " )_ then it hit him the problem he had faced before meeting Ezio perhaps that was the answer the Assassin Brotherhood protects the common people from harassment, taunts, and threats from an unjust government , Karel had been constantly harassed by guards.

Walking outside Karel looks at the hidden blade he was given the weapon looked like a bracer he then straps it on his left arm. The blade also had a control apparatus that wrapped around the hand. Karel then bends his hand backward and a blade pops out he then relaxes his hand and it goes back to its original position. Content with its use Karel starts his mission.  
The mission given to Karel takes him to the Begger's nest but on his way there he saw a wounded man and went to lend a hand. The man begs Karel to find the person who did this to me. Karel refuses and insists that he will take him to a healer , but the wounded man also refuses telling Karel that there is no time for the man who did this to him , is looking for his family.

Seeing that the wound is still fresh Karel know that the assailant can still be in the area. He then tells the wounded man _" ok I will find the person who did this. Do you know which way he went ? "_  
The wounded man then points to a nearby alleyway _" he went there. "_

Karel then makes his move following the directions he was given and finds several people there. He did not know he processed the gift of eagle vision. As he drew near his vision became blurry then a colored aura surrounded one of the people appearing gold to him while the rest are normal. _( " That must be the target ")_ Karel thought to himself. He then climbs up a nearby wall and activates his hidden blade reflecting on The creed and what it meant finding no answers he again pushed it out of his mind and scans the area for an escape rout , before dropping down on his target plunging his hidden blade into his target's neck killing him. Karel then flees the area to return to the wounded man he saw before.  
 _" it is done How are you feeling ? "  
_ " _My wounds will heal, and my heart is lifted knowing that my family is safe. How can I repay you ? "  
" You can go to the Halls of Justice __when you are feeling well. Or go find someone named Ezio or_ Niccolò "  
" _I will. Most certainly. "_ the man responds. "

With that done Karel continues on his mission arriving at the Beggar's Nest a district of destitution where most of the poor inhabitants live and work. To the north is a great graveyard, there has been several records of undead attacks in this district. Under this graveyard there are unexplored tombs and crypts from deceased men. Packed with narrow streets and slum houses.  
After getting there Karel takes a look around and in the distance he sees a poor civilian getting harassed by guards. There was at least five of them , the guards then shoves the person to the ground and calls him a lowlife. Karel then goes to the citizen's aid.  
 _" what has this man done to you ? "  
" He has committed a crime against the city " _said the guards , the citizen then turns to Karel _" that is a false accusation I had done nothing , they just came over and pushed me to the ground while I was working. "_

 _" Stay behind me "_ Karel told the civilian. He then enters open combat with the guards with a longsword. After defeating all the guards he turns to the citizen who thanks him. Karel then directs the citizen to the halls of justice in the city core.

It was by now midday in the city and Karel looks into the sky _( " what was that I felt earlier , should I let Ezio know that as well ? " )_ referring to the vision he had when he was helping the wounded man he then decided to keep it to himself and returns to the halls of justice.


	5. Chapter 5

Karel reports back to the mentor of his mission's success , which turns out to be a recruitment mission.

 _" Mentor that district the Beggars Nest is in disrepair and the guards are acting like they own the place what do you suggest , It may be a good idea to put an assassin den there , this should be a hit against the people against the city. "_

 _" Don't celebrate just yet brother , this battle has not yet won there are five districts in Neverwinter , The City Core where we are now , Beggar's Nest , Blacklake District , Docks and Peninsula. You may had noticed guard towers , j_ _ _ust because you kill a few guards does not mean the people_ are freed. "  
_

" _You are right. We need to send a signal._ "

 _" Your next missions is to liberate each of the five districts and humiliate the Borgia. This will be a demonstration to the people that the Borgia's oppressive rule was coming to an end , secondly if you see any people in need of help help them and see if you can convince them to our cause."  
_

 _" Yes mentor "_ Karel responds , and walks out of the room. More questions fill his mind but the Mentor is right the districts of Neverwinter have to be liberated as well but is the task after that gave him some questions how is he going to make a safe house ?. How to go about his mission ?.  
Karel wanted to go back inside but he knew that Ezio and Niccolò is going to say the same thing _" You are an Assassin now , we are not going to hold your hand now. "  
_ Karel then goes about his mission liberating the districts. The City Core had already been liberated thanks to the efforts of Ezio who now used the city temple , the Halls of Justice as their hideout , no one will suspect that the assassins had used it because it was a temple. The assassins hideout was underground hidden away in the back of the grand hall.

* * *

Karel makes his way back to the Beggar's Nest remembering his mission he is to burn down the Borgia towers. Knowing how the templars operate each of the towers must have a captain so by killing that person he can light the tower to put it under the assassin's control.  
Karel then looks around for anyone who stood out near the guard tower while perched up on a nearby roof , attempting to draw upon the power he had used before with no luck he sighed and decided to just go about this the hard way then. Looking around he takes note of several soldiers talking to someone _( " that must be the leader " )_ he thought to himself.

Karel then scans the area for an escape route and makes the plans in his mind.  
Drop down kill the commander , light the signal fire then make the escape back to the assassin hideout at the city core.  
Karel then activates his hidden blade and drops down on top of the commanding Templar , plunging his blade into the soldier's neck.  
 _" Assassin "_ shouted a nearby witness , which alerted nearby guards due to his high profile action and is now surrounded.  
 _" How ? ... no one was here a short time ago "_  
Karel then reaches for his longsword , and enters open combat with the guards and quickly cuts one of them down and flees the area.  
 _" dammit "_ he cursed under his breath and know that he cannot return to the brotherhood without first finishing his mission in which he will do so or die trying. Karel then returns to the guard tower and finds security more than doubled since he was last here.

To go about this , a new plan must be made Karel thought and by now the city watch must had been replaced already but the objective remained the same : Kill the leader , Light the signal fire and leave the area. Quickly coming up with a route in his mind he puts his plan into action and is now climbing up the tower to light the signal fire after doing so he takes a leap into a hay pile below the tower and leaves the area to his surprise no one was aware that he was in the area possible due to the fire he thought to himself.

Karel made the long trek back to the city core to report to Ezio of the mission's success. Ezio sends Karel back to the Beggar's Nest deeming him ready to become a den master telling him _" make ties to other guilds in the area and help the people. "_  
Karel now establishes a base of operations using the destroyed Borgia tower rebuilding it. His thoughts still had gone back to Ezio who perhaps had other plans for him deciding that this is a better thing to do then going about the city liberating it.

* * *

By now the assassins guild had grown in members with Ezio training the recruits and Karel working from his base of operations at the Beggar's Nest. By now the guards and city watch had grown tired of Karel. They had planned a trap,and he had played right into it.  
Karel coughed again, and once more, blood came up. He wheezed with each step, and felt ready to collapse muttering a string of curses... his balled fist weakly hitting a nearby wall. More blood came. He didn't even try to cover the slash on his chest. There was no point. The wound was a deep gash that started at his right shoulder and ended almost at his left hip, and it had not stopped bleeding. The front of his clothing was now more red than white, and the effects of bloodloss had already started to effect him. Staggering, he kept his hand against the wall for support. His vision had become blurry, as if walking wasn't hard enough.

As hard as it was to think through the pain, he had memorized the alleyways that lead into the Assassins Den the only place he knows where he will be safe if he didn't die trying to get there. Finally, it seemed, he made it and collapsed onto the cold hard floor. He then laid there on the cold, stony ground. His body began to shake, as the flat stones forced their own temperature upon him. Was this what death felt like?


	6. Chapter 6

Karel gathers his strength and focuses on one word and knocks on the door _" Ezio "_ he calls out though it came out no more than a hoarse whisper and collapses back onto the ground.  
 _"What is going on out here?!"_ A male's voice yelled. Lazlo , it had to be

Karel heard footsteps come towards him, some of their owners gasped. He didn't hear the voice he was hoping for.  
 _" E-Ezio "_ He called out again, only to be answered by Lazlo. _" he is out on a mission to liberate the remaining districts after deciding to gave you leadership of this assassin den. "_  
 _" F-Find him "_ Karel managed to say. Lazlo nods and takes a few of the assassins with him while he had the remaining few help him carry the wounded assassin and put him down onto a quickly made makeshift bed near the fireplace his body felt cold, even through the fabric of his sleeves. Lazlo called for their healer, and hoped it was not too late to save him. The healer came into the room within a few moments after being called. It only needed one glance to see the assassin was not in good condition.  
 _"Put a few more logs into the fire, we need to warm him up."_ the healer said, after feeling his temperature.

 _" Ezio... Please... "_ Karel groaned, now delirious.

 _~ at the Blacklake District ~_

The Blacklake District is the district of the nobles and upper-class inhabitants. Some of the nobles are obliviously paranoid or snobbish, and there are several records of the Blacklakes cutting themselves off from conflicts in the core or other places by creating a buffer of a gated, small district, sometimes called "No-mans land". Almost all homes here are prosperous and wealthy, and the entire district is overall quite rich. Streams and small rivers of decorative water flows through the district. The Neverwinter Zoo is placed in Blacklake, being quite inequitable against the animals inside, raising levels of conflict. Meldanen, an Elf Sorcerer, was rumoured to live in a big fortress-mansion in Blacklake, defended by several guards.  
Ezio had just finished the liberation mission and was now just about to make another assassin den when Lazlo came to him running at full speed. It was clear to him that it was another assassin he then wondered what the urgency was for.

"What is it? You look like you've just run halfway across Neverwinter. " he said, starting to make light of the situation before hearing the truth.  
 _" Mentor , there has been a problem... "_ The man huffed, clearly out of breath. He doubled over, his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath.  
 _" Gather your thoughts and deep breaths , now what is it ? "_ Ezio then responds.  
 _" The Den Master Karel returned to us , he's been hurt pretty bad. No one is sure if he's going to make it, and he's been calling for you…" The assassin said his eyes looking at the ground before him.  
_

Ezio cannot find the words to respond only muttering under his breath " _Merda ! damm the_ _Borgia_ _ _Imbecilles.._ "  
_ Ezio then tells the assassin to gather the order to the Beggar's Nest district , then within seconds he was sprinting across the rooftops to the assassin's den in the Beggar's Nest , hoping he would be able to get back to him in time.

* * *

Minutes felt like hours, days even, as Ezio kept up his swift pace. Karel had been the first assassin he had trained and is now a master assassin since he did jobs that no one else wanted. Ezio would not stop or slow down until he reached him. Curses came flying out as he tripped over some loose shingles, but he did not fall. More came as he realized the distance he had to cover just to get to Karel.  
He pushed herself to clear the last few yards, and within a few more moments he had made it finding a trail of blood that led inside Karel's blood, it had to be, from what the assassins told him.  
 _" This had to be cleaned up as well "_ he then heads inside. He ran for the room he expected Karel to be in, and found him inside, lying on the floor next to the fire. The healer had been doing all that could be done to tend to his wound, but it was grave.  
Ezio's normally tough demeanor was destroyed he remembered his family his father Giovanni and brothers Petruccio and Federico. Ezio had since then seen Karel as his older brother always been watching out for him. Ezio immediately went to his brother's side and took his hand _" what happened ? "_

 _" E-Ezio ... I ... Had been waiting for... you "  
" I am sorry I did not get your message sooner " _Ezio then held his brother's hand tightly _"But I am here now. And I promise, I will not leave."  
_ " T-they told me you were…on a mission you…got here pretty fast…"  
He said, the pauses to take in more breaths were coming more often. He winced then, and let out another pained groan. The wound had been stitched up, but the more than dull aches still came any time he moved.

 _" What do you expect I will do , walk here ? But shhh, don't speak. You need to save what little strength you have left , we will have time to talk later."_


	7. Chapter 7

It took all of Ezio's willpower to contain himself now he is furious of the Borgia and hate for the city guards that took orders from corrupted officials without question , but vengeance is not the right answer. Right now they have to take care of one of their own then plan their next course of action to liberate the rest of Neverwinter without the support of its people going against the government of the city will prove to be too difficult. In Ezio's mind he had built this brotherhood to last and to give up on one of their own is like abandoning it and should Karel not survive he will still lead the brotherhood.

Ezio turns his attention to the healer who was setting down more bandages next to Karel. _" Is he going to make it ? "_ he asks , afraid of the answer he is going to get.  
 _" I do not know. "_ the healer said simply, with its eyes focused on the bandages tied tightly across the assassin's chest. _" He lost a lot of blood…and the wound is deep._ _I have done what I can, but it is up to him if he's going to pull through this… staying with him would not hurt, though. Just make sure he sleeps."  
_

The healer then leaves the room leaving Ezio alone with Karel. Looking down at his lifeless form Ezio could not stop wondering what has happened to him. This wound will remain for the rest of his life always reminding him of the trap he fell in.  
 _" brother if you can hear me , you have done a lot for me and for this brotherhood now , I need you to pull though this or I will never forgive you.. "  
_ Ezio draws up a bedroll laying it down next to Karel and sat upon it keeping a vigil for the rest of the night. Every now and then the other assassins assigned under Karel will walk in and check on them asking a few questions then walk out silently. They too are concerned of their den leader and their Mentor.

* * *

It wasn't until early morning that Ezio's fear was renewed. A fever was now plaguing Karel, and he looked nearly twice as uncomfortable as he had been before. His cheeks and forehead were tinged red, and beads of sweat rolled off him. Every few minutes he'd let out a pained moan, and each time, the mentor would check to see if he was okay.

Ezio had stopped counting the number of times he had checked on him , too tired to keep numbers in his head. Exhaustion was now taking over him as well, for he had not slept since she saw Karel wounded. Yawning again, he calls on one of the novices assigned to the assassin den and a healer.  
This continued for the following day , Ezio will take a break every now and then but only when someone else is keeping watch either the healer or another assassin. Still he would wake either to find him tossing and turning, or in a less than peaceful sleep.

Finally, it seemed, after another half a day, Karel's fever began to break. Ezio sighed in relief, noticing the reduction in temperature, and the less pained look on his face. He began to take deeper, more even breaths, and was finally sleeping soundly. Ezio still watched over him carefully, but felt less frantic.  
It was over. He was recovering.

The other assassins of the den were also impressed. Not only by his will to live, but how he'd begun to heal as fast as he did. He had given them a few scares, on top of almost bleeding out.  
 _" Our den master is strong Mentor. Still, he should stay in bed for at least a few more days. It is still going to take a while for him to fully recover. "  
_ Ezio only nodded he knew anyone else most likely would have died from such a grave wound , he also had faced the same ordeal at one point as well a gunshot wound and the death of his uncle Mario during a raid of his hometown at the outskirts of the Sword Coast years ago.  
Karel had come so close to death's door and tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he stopped them _" no , I will not shed tears , I will not run , I am the Mentor of the Sword Coast Assassins. "_  
His mind at the thought of losing the one he sees as a brother the day he had trained him , Karel often reminded him of his older brother. He looked down at the new set of bandages wrapped tightly around his torso.

His mind also brought up questions and puts a hand on Karel _" this injury will it change him ? "_  
Seeing it to be a traumatic event in Karel's life reminding him of himself the day he lost his family to the gallows and seeking revenge against those who did it and the loss of his uncle shortly after.  
A few moments later Karel groaned again. His eyes began to open, slowly, focusing on a person sitting next to his bedside , to the sound of his name being called _" Karel ... Karel. "_

 _" Ez..io "_ He called, through a shuddering breath and then attempted to get up. Ezio responds to Karel's sudden movement by gently pushing him back against the bed. _" No, you must rest everything is fine now you are safe and still alive , take care of yourself first then go about your duty to the brotherhood. "_

Karel closes his eyes when Ezio spoke again _" does it still hurt , you still in pain ? "_ Karel then turns his head to the side _" Yes. I feel sore all over like I am about to roll over and die. "_

 _" That would be the fever, but I was told it should break soon. "_ Ezio responds took his brother's hand it felt warm to him not cold like it had been when he had first seen him. His eyes held their shine again, unlike the glazed over look they had before.


	8. Chapter 8

Ezio looks upon Karel _" brother , what happened ? "  
_ Karel remains silent for a short time before he spoke _" La Volpe reported to us about some suspicious activity regarding the Templars about the artifact shortly after being assigned as the den leader. which turns out to be a trap set by the guards under the command of the Borgia , but that is not all I herd that they are also taking orders from someone higher up and is the cause of the plague and the reason why this city is in ruins when you got here. "  
" the other assassins assigned here wanted to go but I stopped them suspecting something is amiss , so i went in their stead and told them if something happen to me they are to return to the halls of justice and abandon this location "_

Karel's voice trails off a bit and he tries to speak again _" Please... Ezio finish what. "  
_ Ezio knew what Karel meant _" No , you should not be talking get some sleep we will have plenty of time after "_

Ezio tells the others to watch over their den master thinking to himself _( " Karel is in no condition to fight or lead the den at this time , I will finish what he started. " )  
_ Turning to Karel's group _" Brother... Sisters... The Borgia had made a mockery of our creed and injured your master , now lets show them what it means to cross the assassins. "_

 _" but Mentor what about Karel ? "  
" There is no need to worry I have taken care of that , we don't need a big group for this about six of us will do , as for the rest of you take care of your den master. "_

Ezio uncovers a much darker plot while working with Karel's group , discovering several Templars behind the current crisis Lady Aribeth , Fenthick , Desther and members of a cult the Maugrim Korothir also known as the people of the eye. Ezio shouts at Lady Aribeth a paladin of the order of tyr and Fenthick since they had worked together several years ago , and is now met with a statement that chills even him.

 _" I have seen the light "_ said Lady Aribeth ,  
 _" where she goes I will follow "_ replied Fenthick

Desther then pulls out an Apple of Eden , then one of Karel's men taps on Ezio's shoulder _" they are not templars , the paladin and Fenthick are being controlled can we set them free from control ? "_

 _" Desther drop the apple , you are playing with stuff you do not understand , the apple it will corrupt you..."  
" corrupt me ? , no this world needs order... people need to be told what to do or else it will lead to chaos. "_

Ezio pleads with Desther but is proved to be in vain which leads Ezio with one other option to kill Desther but right now he cannot do it out of risk that the others will also be exposed to the effects of the Piece of Eden so he withdraws.  
 _" You win this time but next time I will be back "_

Ezio then begins to plan Desther's death back at the halls of justice. The thought of Karel kept creeping into his mind, he then shakes his head _" no he has been through enough already , I will finish what he started besides he is in no condition to do anything. "_

* * *

Back at the assassin's den at Beggar's Nest Karel awakens , he attempts to get out of bed when his strength gave way and fell to the ground with a thud alerting the other assassins in the den who immediately went to his side.  
 _" master , are you ok ? "_

Karel had been one of the most respected and feared Assassins in this time like Altair years ago and Ezio the Sword Coast's Assassin brotherhood mentor. But now he felt weak and powerless. Thinking to himself was this all a mistake ?... He to now has a great hate for the city guards and city watch and doubts himself.

Karel then reaches for his brother's sword drawing it out of its holder hitting one of them in the arm. His assassin brother named , Seth , calls out to Karel _" master , whats wrong ? "_ while holding the wound and taken by surprise by Karel's sudden act of aggression and remaining silent at the same time. Seth then holds his hands up _" Karel we are not going to hurt you now put the blade down "_

Lazlo then runs into the room when he herd shouting between two of the brotherhood members. Lazlo and Seth were Karel's students under the assassin den in the Beggar's Nest at the city of Neverwinter a member of the Sword Coast Assassins. _" Seth , Master Karel ... Whats going on here ? "_

 _" the den master Karel , he is not himself he is going to hurt himself if this continues and has not fully recovered from his injuries. "  
_ Lazlo then sighs _" the Mentor will have our hides if something happened to the den master , do what you can to restrain him and I will look for Ezio. "  
_ Lazlo again rushes to the Core district to find Ezio _,_ while Seth tries again to pacify Karel to little effect. Karel ounce again charges at Seth , normally he would had been able to overpower his brother but this time he failed. Seth takes advantage of this and hits Karel in the back of his head hard with the hilt of his sword knocking him out , then returns Karel to the bed. _  
_

Ezio then walks in and noticed blood on the ground and also on Seth _" what happened ? "_ he then asks.  
 _" the den master , Kerel . he lashed out at us shortly after awakening and I was forced to knock him out , he also managed to injure me , mentor whats happened to him ? "_

 _" The same thing I had faced which led me to became an Assassin. "_


End file.
